Lujuría Bañada en Sangre
by Gissselle
Summary: Capitulo Unico que muestra la crueldad de Bellatrix y Voldemort


LUJURIA BAÑADA EN SANGRE

Para ti ella es tu sierva más fiel es la criatura con una belleza tan perturbadora, para ti es la única es digna de ser considerada tu igual.

Sabes bien que ella es única, Jamás en tu vida habías visto a una mujer como esa, su brutalidad y sadismo solo es comparable con el tuyo. Ella cumple tus ordenes sin replicar, ella al igual que tu disfruta el olor a la sangre, los gritos al igual que para ti, son el canto celestial del inframundo.

La buscas hace tiempo que la deseas, esperas poseer su cuerpo, por que solo ella es digna para saciar tus deseos. Tus fantasías más perversas reaccionan al imaginar su desnudez, al pensar cómo será dominar su ser.

A lo lejos escuchas gritos, sabes que ella es quien los causa, le habías ordenado, acabar con los traidores de la sangre, defensores de los sangre sucias, caminas hacia donde se oyen los gritos la ves a lo lejos, tenía a los traidores colgando de las manos, fue la visión más sensual de tu vida verla dando latigazos.

Vez los cuerpos colgando encima de un tina de baño, te quedas observando hasta que tus sueños más oscuros se vuelven realidad, la vez desnudarse y meterse a la tina, vez como de repente da un corte certero las cabezas salieron volando, la sangre comenzó a bañar su cuerpo.

Tu excitación se elevo, fue la visión más erótica que has visto en toda tu vida. La sangre cubriendo su blanca tez, su risa que para muchos es escalofriante, es lo más sensual que has escuchado.

Te acercas lentamente admirando, las gotas de ese liquido rojo que va tiñendo, ese blanquecino lienzo.

-Mi Lord- te dice sonriéndote

Tu no dices nada solo sigues tu camino, ella se recuesta en la tina cerrando los ojos al contacto de la sangre.

Te paras enfrente de ella, le haces una seña para que se levante, la observas levantarse, ver ese cuerpo que sabes a tu merced, ya no puedes soportar más esa lujuria crecer en ti, quieres llenarla de ti, quieres poseerla, que tu piel se moje con su ser, le dices que salgo ella obedece caminas hasta ponerte detrás de ella, ladeas un poco su cabeza y lames el espacio que queda mientras tus manos recorren su cuerpo tu excitación aumentaba sobre todo cuando lograste sacar un gemido de sus labios.

Tu deseo de ella aumentaba devoraste tus labios al probar las mieles de su boca, tus ropas comenzaban a estorbarte necesitabas poseerla llenarte de ella.

Los besos aumentaban perdiste la noción del tiempo, solo fuiste consiente de tu desnudez cuando ella te lleva hacia la tina sus cuerpos se bañan de la sangre.

Su sabor combinada con el de la sangre es una tortuosa combinación te recargas en la esquina de la tina ella se sentó encima de ti, convenientemente sus pechos quedaron enfrente de ti, la apretaste a tu cuerpo llevaste tus labios hacia sus senos, lamiéndolos mordiéndolos, llenándote de ellos, succionándolos con fuerza sacando gemidos de placer de sus labios,

Sus gemidos son música para ti, tu excitación aumentaba necesitabas, llenarla poseerla sin perder más tiempo, te adentraste en ella, la embestiste con fuerza.

Hace tiempo que soñabas con este momento, en que fundieran sus cuerpos, poseer a la más leal de tus seguidoras.

Las embestidas eran violentas pero querías mas, que se rindiera a ti, deseabas que pidiera más que suplicara por ti, que exigiera mas de ti, que te pidiera mas de tu ser, el ritmo de las embestidas hacia que la sangre de la tina los mojara, tus movimientos aumentabas sentías sus dientes en tu hombro mordiéndote, luego sientes como succiona tu sangre, busca tu boca y te besa regalándote no solo su sabor, si no el tuyo el de tu sangre causa un efecto en ti que ni el mayor de los afrodisiacos ha logrado, quieres que ella sienta lo mismo pero de una manera más perversa, la besas con demasiada lujuria, la muerdes su sangre es tal que baja por su cuello, recorres tu lengua por ese dulce camino que te ha dado su gloriosa sangre, es sublimé tu sentir ese sabor inimaginable, algo inexplicable es la lujuria, tomas su cabello negro la jalas hacia atrás y muerdes su cuello como si fueras vampiro, quieres robar su energía, marcarla de todas las formas posibles, conocidas y desconocidas.

Aumentas la velocidad su voz ronca por la excitación demandando de ti, la complaces por que tu deseas mas necesitas mas quieres mas, el tiempo no pasa para ustedes, los gritos de placer que robas de ella es algo que no podrás olvidar, no sabes el tiempo que ha pasado pero la sangre de esos cuerpos colgantes casi se ha agotado, los ha bañado por completo, le ha dado un toque a su lujuria, has descubierto el poder afrodisiaco de la sangre.

Sientes que estas a punto de terminar, aumentas una vez más la velocidad, llegas junto con tu amante al clímax, ahogas el grito de placer en otro beso sangriento, que para ambos es mucho más placentero.

Hoy al fin decidiste disfrutar de los placeres carnales encerrados en la lujuria, hoy descubriste el poder afrodisiaco de la sangre, hoy probaste la gloria, al conocer, LA LUJURIA BAÑADA EN SANGRE


End file.
